1. Field of the Invention
This invention in general relates to electrochemical cells, and more particularly to a metal-air battery which exhibits long life.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal-air batteries are typically used to provide power for long, unattended operating periods such as may be required for railroad signaling devices and channel buoys, by way of example.
Conventional metal-air battery designs utilize a so-called "air cathode" constituted by a vertically oriented extremely thin wire reinforced porous carbon structure. As will be described, due to the particular design and the relatively fragile cathode, such batteries typically last approximately one year or less.
The present invention provides for an improved metal-air battery which will provide power over a relatively longer operating period than conventional metal-air batteries.